1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is not intended to be recharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery is generally used for a small or portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, or a camcorder. A large capacity rechargeable battery is generally used as a power source for driving a motor for a hybrid electric vehicle.
When excessive heat is generated in the rechargeable battery or when the internal pressure increases as an electrolyte solution in the rechargeable battery is decomposed, the battery may explode or catch fire. In particular, in the case of a prismatic battery, it is not easy to provide a structure that cuts off or discharges current due to its specific characteristics of the terminal structure, compared to the cylindrical battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.